the life and times of an archivist
by toilet-ducky
Summary: Ever wondered about Ianto's life in Torchwood 1? so have i.. . will eventually move on to Torchwood 3 leter Janto; but IxL to begin with
1. you don't choose Torchwood

Okay this may not work. This may go by the wayside in ten minutes, this may just be an reminder of how bored I am today let's see .eh eh .

"You don't choose Torchwood; Torchwood chooses you."

"you can turn them down though.. . . . .right? I mean you haven't agreed to anything yet" Lisa asks tentatively, causing Ianto to stop his fingers from tracing inconsequential shapes on her palm.

"Well I assume so. .and no I haven't actually said yes. But I assume if all goes well tomorrow they'll ask me if I want the job. But why would I say no? Have you seen what they're offering me?" Ianto ask slightly shocked by Lisa's question, handing her the welcome pack for the second time.

why the hell would he turn this down?

He had worried for months about the mammoth debt he had wracked up doing his degree, and masters. It had taken him five years of hard toil, and beans on toast to achieve a first in classic civilisations with a minor in archaeology, and all he got was a certificate that was not worth the paper it was written on. It had been six months since graduation, and the only other job Ianto had secured was a sales man in a top British tailors. Yes the 75% discount and work-wear allowance had been great, but he was hardly on the fast track to his dreams. He had always thought that by now he would be an junior archivist for the Natural history Museum, or possibly an assistant on a expedition in Cairo or Athens, but working in Paul Smith, however enjoyable the work may be was not his dream.

Then out of the blue one morning while Ianto was re-folding a stack of crisp oxford shirts, a man in an equally well presented suit had walked into the store, and placed his card in Ianto's top pocket and without a word had left the store as inconsequentially as he had entered it. The card had simply stated, Torchwood Admissions 07848392743 in smart silver text on a black background. It took a day of the card burning a whole in his pocket before curiosity took the better of him and he had phoned the number.

"Look Ianto, I should have told you sooner. . I. . work at Torchwood. . And-"

"-What? You work at Torchwood, Since when? You led me to believe that you were a commissioned scientist for the civil service" Ianto gasps, staring at Lisa.

"Well the civil service is quite a broad provision for what I do. . .I mean you've seen the brochure. _We are here to serve both Queen and country_" Lisa quotes, derision thick in her voice.

"So if you work there. . Why would you be against me joining?"

Lisa is either unable or unwilling to answer, so Ianto presses on.

"They're offering me a lot of money Lee. I can pay off my debts in three months. . Three months. We could go on holiday. . Get a better apartment. . ."

"We could do all that now Ianto" she whispers, placing a warm hand on his knee, a comforting gesture which he brushes off.

"No. . we can't Lisa. I can't at the moment, I can't afford-"

"-But I can. . .and I want to help. . I want to help make us a Life together Ianto!" Lisa pleads.

"Lee. . Just let me do this. . Please I mean how can it be that bad, if you're working there eh? And to be paid to archive old artefacts and reports, it's going to be great!" he enthuses, trying to raise Lisa's own spirits.

"But it's not your dream. . Is it? Ianto you don't know what Torchwood is like. You won't be able to leave. If in six months. . .or even six years. . If that dream offer comes in. . Cairo, Athens, or the natural history museum, you won't be able to take them up. Torchwood, may seem like a dream now. . But it could so easily turn into a nightmare. Torchwood. . .it's like a cancer Ianto. . One day it will infiltrate every aspect of your life. . ." Ianto wants to brush off Lisa's statement, but her eyes are beginning to swim with unshed tears and now he is not so sure.

"what's wrong Lisa? Has something happened has someone at Torchwood done something to you?"

Lisa shakes her head, but the tears now begin to fall.

"No. . Not yet anyway. Ianto, they asked me six months ago if I thought you would be good Torchwood material.. . I said no."

Ianto cannot quite believe what he is hearing

"You said what? You know the difficulty I went through in trying to secure a job after graduation, are you saying that you could have prevented it all?"

Lisa's tears do not stop but she nods her head.

"Why?" Ianto asks, all anger seeming to dissipate at Lisa's broken stance.

"Ianto you're degree is in classic civilisations and Foreign languages, why do you think that Torchwood would be interested in you?"

"They. . .they want me to be an archivist-"

"An archivist of what Ianto? What does Torchwood exactly do?"

"I. . I don't know exactly but I'm sure whatever it is I will. . ."

"Ianto listen to yourself you're preparing to get involved with something you know nothing about. . ."

"Well tell me then!!" Ianto shouts for the first time; his annoyance overtaking everything else.

"I. . can't. . It would be dangerous for me to disclose anything. . And I can tell that you are going to take up the job offer anyway. So you will know soon enough."

"Lisa. . I'm sorry but I have to. . ." Lisa nods her head in defeat.

"I can't blame you. I was in the same place three years ago. But Ianto please, just try not to get in too deep" She ends the words in a whisper.

All thoughts of the romantic evening he had planned have now gone out the window, and he knows that there is no chance that Lisa will be in the mood.

"I've got the interview tomorrow, so you never know. . They may not want me."

"No chance" she replies with a sad smile. "they've already made their decision Yan. After all You don't choose Torchwood. . Torchwood chooses you"

And without another word, Lisa takes her plate, and places it in the sink before, leaving for bed.

It is another four hours before Ianto is any mood to join her.


	2. Yvonne hartman

Good morning Mr Jones, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long" Yvonne Hartman asks as Ianto stands to greet and shake her hand before resuming his seat on the other side of her impressive desk.

"No not at all, Miss Hartman I'm just grateful that I have been given this opportunity" Ianto replies politely, unconsciously anglicizing his welsh accent.

"Call me Yvonne, all my employees do, I think it helps to form a better working relationship, don't you Mr Jones?" Yvonne asks, looking expectantly for a beat too long before Ianto gets the hint.

"Yes indeed, please call me Ianto" he replies, forcing Yvonne's smile even wider.

"Very good. Ianto, now I have a copy of your C.V and a copy of the recent article you sent to the national geographic, and I must say I am very impressed, Ianto" Yvonne, comments brandishing, a file from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh right" Ianto comments, somewhat confused. He does not remember ever sending a copy of his C.V to Torchwood, and the article in question had only been sent out less than a week ago and he hadn't even received a reply from the magazine, so how on earth did Yvonne get her hands on It?

Lisa?

It is the only possibility, but it seems implausible at best.

"And though it is not necessary for the position, I am extremely pleased to see that you have a very active personal life. You played a lot of rugby as a youth?" Yvonne asks, apparently enjoying Ianto's look of quandary, or it is possible she enjoys showing the power she has at her fingertips.

"Well, yes. I mean I haven't for a while, not since I moved to London, but yeah I was in my local under 18 team, I wanted to take it further, but as you can see I don't really have the right build for it. I think my father will never forgive me for that" Ianto replies, trying to shake off any misgivings that now cloud his brain. "But I still run regularly, and my girlfriend always forces me to the gym at least twice a week" He adds smiling fondly, Lisa had been in a better mood this morning, waking Ianto with a good morning kiss and a chaste good luck before leaving at a god awful time.

"Ah.. . .Lisa Matthews. . .Yes she's one of us isn't she?" Yvonne, asks rifling through the file quickly before yanking out an innocuous sheet.

"Um Yes. . .Well I only found that out last night. . She's very tight lipped about her job."

"Yes. . She would be. . Good girl our Lisa, I'll guess she'll be very pleased to have you join our little family. It's always nice to have Partners, working together side by side, helps with the work/life dynamic, don't you think so Ianto?"

Ianto as a rule, does not lie, so merely smiles encouragingly at Yvonne, knowing full well that she would not be smiling if she knew Lisa's true feelings about Ianto's new position.

"So I am sure Ianto that you must be wondering what you will be doing here at Torchwood?" Yvonne asks, moving forward in her seat, and interlocking her hands in a gesture that tells Ianto she is down to business.

"Well, someone has already informed me that I will be mainly involved with the archives, and cataloguing artefacts and files?" Ianto answers, looking towards Yvonne for encouragement.

"Yes, but I'm assuming you are still in the dark about what you will be cataloguing? And actually what

Us as Torchwood, do?"

Ianto can tell that Yvonne is looking closely at him, double checking that he is still in that dark.

"Yes. Of course I asked Lisa, but she wouldn't tell me"

"Yes. Well I'm sorry for that, but you'll soon understand, Torchwood is top secret." Ianto nods emphatically, because he feels that is what Yvonne expects. Judging by her reaction he is right, she opens a draw in her desk and brings out a thick stack of expensive looking paper, stapled at the right corner.

"good, I'm glad you understand. Now before I can divulge any further information, I will have to ask that you sign this confidentiality agreement. I know it may sound a little over board but after I let you on our little secret, you will understand." Ianto takes the sheets, and a overly ornate fountain pen, with slightly shaking hands.

Last night when Lisa had refused to let him in on what actually Torchwood stood for, he had spent the best part of three hours scouring the net for any news. He had first done a basic Google search, but all that came up with was a very hairy eighties death metal band. He then looked up on some of the archaeological forums and sites, but apart from a couple of references to the certain artefacts donated to museums by the Torchwood Institute there was nothing.

Sensing failure, and on a whim Ianto had decided to look on some bio-chemistry online journals. Lisa had completed her degree in bio-chemistry, with a minor in human biology. She had also completed her post graduate studies in a similar field, but Ianto for the life of him could never quite get his head round, exactly what she actually did. But for as long as Ianto had known her Lisa had been a commissioned scientist for the civil service, he had always assumed it had a lot to do with sanctioning new drugs for the general public, and removing harmful ones.

But when he had looked Torchwood up in the scientific journals, there was little sign of anything, in fact they were only mentioned in a dismissive tone

"Top British scientist Marlon Keating winner of the Haywood's prize for scientific discovery in 1995, has seemingly dropped from view since his initiation into Torchwood. The scientist had previously been a very prolific theorist, usually publishing at least three a year but for the last two he has been silent. He is not the first scientist to be headhunted by the mysterious organization, Stacey Ambridge a promising young physicist was all also recruited two and a half years ago, and has not published anything for her duration of employment, which begs the question, what do these great minds do at torchwood?"

Ianto manages to read the 13 page disclosure agreement in five minutes, which seems to impress Yvonne.

"Well if you can read quickly, it bodes well for your time here Ianto, there are a lot of reports that you will need to look through"

Ianto smiles encouragingly at this, but his hands falter on the dotted line.

"I'm sorry I have read this from top to bottom, but there is no mention of what happens when a employee leaves Torchwood?"

Yvonne merely laughs at this.

"Intending to leave us so soon Ianto?" she asks, with a glint in her eye.

"Oh no. I just thought I'd ask. . You know I need to know what would happen if. . ."

"IF. . You got that call you've been waiting for? The one asking you to join a dig at Cairo or Egypt?" Yvonne asks carefully, her eyes shining at Ianto who is no longer surprised to find out just how much she seems to know about him.

Ianto blushes slightly, suddenly feeling rather exposed, a fraud in his expensive Paul smith three piece.

"Well. . No. . I mean it was just a thought. . No that I think that they would ever call. ." He can feel himself babbling now, but it's only Yvonne's voice that stops him from disappearing into word vomit.

"Now now Ianto, dreams are nothing to be embarrassed of. Of course if that call ever does come through, we at Torchwood would do everything that we can to help you. If that means giving you a few months, even a year or two, if it is possible we will do it. We are not hear to stand in the way of your ambitions Ianto, if at all it coincides with our plans, we will do whatever it takes to see it through"

By the end of that little speech Yvonne's eyes are burning into Ianto's.

"Right well, thanks I think that is all I need to know."

Even though he still has his doubts Ianto signs his name to the disclosure agreement.

"Well done Ianto. You have made the right decision. . Now let me show you what we do at Torchwood."

"Show me?" Ianto asks, now completely confused.

"Yes, well I could talk you through what goes on at Torchwood but I'd dare day you would not believe me, many others have not. Lisa laughed in my face, so lately I have found it much easier to just show our employees what goes on-"

Before Yvonne can continue Ianto waves her down

"-wait a second. Are you saying that I've got the job?" Ianto asks, a large smile threatening to explode from his lips.

"Why of course you have. Your work speaks for itself and you interview extremely well, very personable and a bit humble. Excellent, we like personable people here at Torchwood, always good to have a kind face in points of authority, makes it easier for people to take leadership from a kind face. Welcome to the team Ianto Jones."

Mouth slightly slack, he watches Yvonne stand and come over to his seat, and shake him by the hand.

"Leadership?" is all he can say as he rises form his chair ready to follow her just about anywhere now, even considering his previous reservations.

"do not worry . We only take the best Ianto. And you are just about the best in your field. You will be set up as one of senior analyst's in the archives. Of course for the transition period you will have to heavily rely on other members of the team to get you up to speed but that should not take you too long." Yvonne remarks with another encouraging smile

"But I'm straight out of university. I mean if you already have a team surely one of them must be much more. . Viable, I mean. . ."

Yvonne laughs at this.

"Ianto it almost seems if you are trying to talk yourself out of a job. Now don't worry although you will be part of the senior team, you will most certainly not be alone, we are a team Ianto, a family. Now let me show you around."

Nodding mutely Ianto follows her from her office and down the nondescript hallway, her heels clinking against the polished marble.

They reach the lift and slip into the glass booth, but Yvonne does not press any of the thirteen button but rather begins to speak.

"Yvonne Hartman alpha one"

Ianto stares at her, with a raised eyebrow before a disembodied female voice comes over the intercom.

"Good afternoon Yvonne, please ready yourself for a full lift scan"

With a strange surge of excitement Ianto sees a field of blue lasers slowly lower from the ceiling, going through both him and Yvonne, ending with a resounding beep.

Before he can say anything the disembodied voice is back.

"we have discerned one guest with you Yvonne is he security approved?" Ianto cannot hep but feel a little nervous, as if he is standing in front of Lisa's scary father or his old headmaster.

"Yes security approved, he is in fact a new employee Ianto Jones senior archivist.

"Oh very good. Welcome Ianto Jones, please wait a minute for me to process your details"

"Details?" Ianto asks Yvonne in a low voice, but it is the disembodied voice that answers.

"Yes you will need a personnel code and photo ID card"

Before Ianto can ask Yvonne brandishes her own card to the Welshman, and he nods, as another beep signals the open of a small panel Ianto had assumed had something to do with the lift.

Encouraged by Yvonne Ianto opens it and takes out his very own identification card already laminated and on a clip with a passport photo Ianto remembers having done little over six months ago

Ianto Jones

Senior Archivist 5

Omega 6.

"How did you get a picture of me?" Ianto asks as he attaches it to one of his belt loops.

"We're Torchwood" Yvonne states as if that is some kind of explanation.

"I'm assuming we now have all the right codes now?" Yvonne asks the first hints of annoyance colouring her voice.

"Yes of course, I hope you both have a good day."

Without any further ado the lift start to drop.

"Will I have to do that everyday?" Ianto asks, as he feel his stomach flip at the speed of the lift.

"Yes we have to abide certain safety procedures I'm afraid, but after a week or two it will become second nature."

Ianto nods at this but somehow doubts such espionage will come so easy.

The lift stops smoothly and with a little bing the large silver doors begin to move apart.

"This , is Torchwood."


	3. a cog in the machine

In a word Ianto is shocked. He had assumed he would greeted with another passage way similar to the one he had been several levels up, and a long and somewhat laborious speech from Yvonne, but instead he is met, with a warehouse size room, full of things screaming at him to look at first.

Ianto's magpie eyes, rush from piece to piece.

Strangely he starts with the mundane. There are around one hundred and thirteen grey crates, all stamped with the word Torchwood, in the same font as the card he had been given over a week ago now. There are over thirty men in black operative clothing, and around 15 scientists.

After all this information has been catalogued does Ianto let his eyes wander to what is arguably the most important aspects of the room.

One of the fifteen scientists is not standing, like the others but rather floating around a metre off the floor.

Oh and there is a fucking huge orb hovering over the whole scene.

"Oh right" is all Ianto can say, which Yvonne laughs at it, albeit gently.

"That's probably the politest response I have had to date. Only yesterday, I had a new psychologist swear at me, in three languages no less."

"Everybody could you please stop what you are doing for two minutes." Yvonne indicates, with a loud voice, making the whole room stop. Even the floating scientist, moves back down to earth.

"Now I would like to introduce to you all, our newest employee. Mr Ianto Jones. He will be one our senior archivists." Yvonne announces, and starts a rather embarrassing round of applause.

Ianto wonders if in this impossible room there is a big hole he can jump down and die of embarrassment.

Sadly he cannot see one though

.

"Come on Ianto, best to jump straight in." with a strong but guiding hand, Yvonne ushers Ianto in, pulling him through the scene, pointing out every member with a little wave and a name check.

"That's Harold Turner, Head of Experimentation and Alien development, brilliant man, if a bit jumpy. Can't blame him though not after that nasty shock he got at the end of plasma whip" Yvonne blanches lightly as she continues past poor Harold.

"Wait did you just say. . .Alien?" Ianto asks, quietly aware that most of the room's eyes are still on him.

"Well of course. I thought the room would save any confusion." Yvonne states slowly with a puzzled expression. "well what else can it be?" she adds, as if this is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I. . don't know. . But Alien? Really. . I mean I always thought the whole idea of life out there, was a bit ludicrous." Ianto admits, his stomach still refusing to right itself after it's drop at Yvonne's words.

"That's exactly how we like it Ianto. This kind of stuff. . .it's not rally right for the whole world to know. . Hence the secrecy. Not all of us can take it "Yvonne explains, giving Ianto a look as if she is not sure if he has what it takes either.

"Well I'm sure you have a lot of questions, why don't we go to my. . Ah below levels office and discuss anything and everything over a nice cup of coffee." Yvonne is acting almost sympathetic, something that Ianto really hates, so he merely nods stiffly.

They are almost out of the room, when a group of white coats entering from yet another exit catches Yvonne's eye.

"Oh how lovely. Here comes Lisa and the rest of her team right now" Yvonne comments, bringing them over with a loud call and frantic hand waving.

"Lisa. Lisa, how are you my dear? You must be very excited about today" Yvonne beams away, apparently completely unaware of Lisa's forced smile, and inarticulate answer.

"Yes today will be interesting." Lisa moves toward Ianto like an automaton, kissing him briefly on the cheek

"Welcome to Torchwood" she whispers.

"Good to see you Ianto" A voice behind Lisa beckons.

Ianto is slightly shocked to realise that he recognises all of the six of Lisa's _team_

"Yeah you too Mick. . I didn't realise that you worked here too.. . I mean I just. ."

They all smile warmly at him. He had gotten to know Mick and the others quite well, Lisa had always been a bit of a social butterfly, and Ianto was happy to accompany her to nights at the pub, and the few nights a month Lisa and Ianto would host while they came round to watch a match that was on.

"I guess when Lisa said she worked for Torchwood, I didn't realise that you guys did too." Ianto answers.

"Well it's good you can join the team now, mate. It's good it's all out in the open" another scientists Jake beams, slapping Ianto a little enthusiastically on the back.

"well there will be plenty of time for that later Jacob. I'm sure most employees will want to celebrate Ianto's inauguration tonight with a drink, but for now, me and Ianto have a lot to discuss. . So" Yvonne once again Users Ianto away, with a lot of promises from the group to catch up later, though Lisa still wears that unhappy smile.

Yvonne's below levels office is rather similar to the one she possesses above levels. It has the same sparse feel, with white un-decorated walls, except for the rather old-fashioned photo of the queen in full royal regalia.

"So. . Aliens." Yvonne starts, her eyes full of mirth, which even makes Ianto's lips quirk into a smile.

"Yeah sorry. . I don't what I thought when I saw the room. I think I must have just filled it all away ready to digest later."

"That's quite alright Ianto. We all adjust to shock differently. But your reaction bodes well to possible future work in the field." Ianto gives a Yvonne a puzzled look at this. "Of course not straight away Ianto, but we are great believers in promotion at Torchwood. Surely you have dreams bigger than our Archive room?" Yvonne asks rhetorically, though Ianto nods anyway just in case.

"Of course you do. Anyway I just hope while you are in the Archives, you are quicker to notice what is alien and what is not" Yvonne adds with another sickly smile.

"Anyway before I say anything else let me give you a little brief history of torchwood-"

Ianto listens somewhat avidly as Yvonne describes Torchwood's inception in the wilds of the Scottish highlands over a century ago.

"Our first goal, and top priority is to protect both Queen and country from any threat from alien powers. But as the years have gone by, we have realised that scavenging and using alien technology, it helps us to protect our people form these invaders, so to speak. And of course without this you would be out of a job" Yvonne steams on, with everything and anything about the mighty Torchwood.

It is almost lunchtime by the time she ahs finished, but there is no time for food, as Ianto is beckoned into yet another room, where he is tested for a further two hours. The first few ones are simple and somewhat laborious.

Reading, writing and arithmetic, he finds them easy if a bit strange that an organisation that protects great Britain from Alien incursion would bother to find out if Ianto can spell Mississippi.

Then there are the perception tests, as well as the assessment of hand eye co-ordination, sight, hearing and sensory perception tests.

But then, as everything seems to have go today, it all gets a bit strange.

They call it the empathic test, but though Ianto is sure he has heard the word before he has no idea what they are testing for.

It feels like a police line-up as he looks through the one-way glass at the scientists in the other room.

"How do they feel?" the examiner asks, looking up from his clip-board.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ianto asks, as his annoyance begins to show. He isn't usually like this, social niceties and the politeness that was forced into him from a early age, give way to the hunger that now cloys at his stomach.

"clear your mind of any thoughts, and just look into the room, and feel. . .look into the room and tell me what you feel."

Even though he knows it will do no good, he does as he is asked and Ianto looks into the room, completely ignoring any hunger thirst, or ire he may have at the moment.

He takes the woman sitting the closest to the window first. She is at the table on her own, holding a cup of coffee in both hands.

It takes Ianto more than two minutes of close concentration before, a murmur of pain washes through his thoughts.

_The coffee is way to hot._

"Her coffee is too hot for her" Ianto hears himself say the words, but he isn't sure how as he is still whey too shocked. .

"Very well done Ianto" the examiner comments writing furiously on the clipboard. "Can you tell me how you came to that conclusion?" she asks, giving Ianto a sideways glance.

"I don't know. I just stared at her, and my head told me that the coffee was hot." Ianto describes.

"So you didn't actually here the woman's thought's?"

"no" Ianto shakes is head emphatically. "no I'm sure it was my voice, my thoughts.

"Right. . Very interesting. . Could you try and do that again with another person in the room" The examiner looks for the first time through the glass. " Ah try Stanley, he is the man by the sink, talking to his work-mate"

Ianto does as his asked; and stares directly at the portly man. This time, the little voice in his head take less time to materialise.

_He is such an idiot, couldn't theorise his way out of a paper bag_

Ianto's lips quirk once more into a thin smile at this.

"Something funny Ianto?" The examiner asks

"What? Oh yeah just a little. I don't think Stanley, likes whoever he is talking too." Ianto notes, as the apprehension he had before drifts away. He could get used to this.

"how did you come to this conclusion?"

"My. . Ah brain told me so" Ianto, somewhat embarrassedly.

"What did it tell you" the examiner asks patiently, not at all shocked by Ianto's statement.

"he is such an idiot, couldn't theorise his way out of a paper bag." Ianto parrots word for word.

"So this was told to you by your own voice?" the examiner prods.

"Um. . No but it's definitely not anyone else's thoughts. . .it's like. . It's like when you think to yourself. You can't here the voice as such but you know that it is you thinking it. . Not anyone else."

The examiner makes a lot of approving noises, at this, which Ianto does not know how to take.

"Right, very well done Ianto. I think that we are done here."

"Oh. . Alright then. ." Ianto remark's slightly confused at how quickly this ended. "Can I ask how I did?"

The examiner looks up once more for her notes, and places a sickly smile on her face.

"well, we usually have to wait at least 24 hours to collate the results, but I think it is safe to say that you have recorded some really interesting results Ianto. I can say already that you have been tested at the top 90th percentile of our employees. . And I am especially excited about your emphatic results, off the scale. . You are a marvel Ianto Jones."

Ianto does not know if he likes this news, coupled with the examiner's worrying grin which seems almost hungry, and is quick to leave for his late lunch.

He is happy but, surprised to find Lisa sat at one of the many lunch tables, alone.

"Hi Ianto" she welcomes, kissing him briefly on the cheek before sitting down in front of her green salad with a side order of chips.

"hey" he replies, taking out his sandwich, before stealing a chip.

"OI" she remarks, swatting him away with a hand.

"what I'm starving"

She rolls her eyes briefly before pushing the bag of chips over to him..

"I only, wanted a couple."

"No. . you're alright, I should get going in a minute anyway. . I should have been ten minutes ago, but Yvonne gave me the heads up that you would be having lunch soon so I thought that I would see how you are. . So how are you?" Lisa asks, adding an almost instantaneous levity to proceedings.

"I'm fine" Ianto answers straight away, a little worried at the question. . "Why?"

"No. . No reason, just first day nerves, and all that. . . " Lisa replies, but Ianto can tell it is more just by the way her eyes move round the room.

"A bit tired though, especially after the battery of tests, but I think that I impressed them all, they seemed very pleased" Ianto pushes in a few chips, as he watches Lisa's face darken.

"Oh?" she asks with a deceptively light voice. "do you know how well you did?"

"Well the last tester, I didn't catch her name, she said that I was in the top 90th percentile?" Ianto ends in a question, as though he is not sure.

"Ianto. . We will discuss this at home" And with those surprisingly angry words Lisa takes up her try and leaves Ianto to eat his lunch alone.

"What did I do now?"

He is a little upset at Lisa's departure, he had so many things he had wanted to speak to her about.

Aliens. There were Aliens. . And they. . What? Yvonne hadn't really explained that? Were we Earth ambassadors, or more like Alien hunters? It all seems a little gruesome, besides Ianto finds it hard to kill spiders he finds in the apartment. Lisa is forever laughing at him from catching them between a coffee cup and saucer, before putting them outside the front door.

Could he kill an Alien?

Ianto quickly shakes his head at the morose thoughts, where had they come from? Come off it, Ianto realises that as part of the archive department, it is very much more likely that he won't even be able to meet any of these so-called aliens.

It takes another three hours after lunch of form filling and general introductions before Ianto is let anywhere near the now famous Torchwood archives.

"Hi, I'm Mark Lester."

Ianto turns round in the direction to find a large hand pushed out toward him

"Ianto" Ianto replies, grasping the hand, and shaking it warmly.

"I know. We all know down here." He uses his other hand to gesture to the panelled room, or amphitheatre to the huge cavernous rooms that lead out through the glass floor to ceiling windows.

"Ianto Llewellyn Jones. 23 years and seven months old. Born in a little village an hour and half outside of Cardiff, with an almost unpronounceable name, that I will not embarrass myself with trying to say. Father. . . Kindly bank manager. . .mother not really worth discussing. . Two sisters. . .you are the baby of the family. Graduated with a well deserved fist in Classic civilisations, with a minor in archaeology from Kings college London. Currently living with Lisa Matthews. You work out, but you're not happy about it. . But I must say I approve. . .You're body is. . . Hot for the want of a better word, just a shame I can't see it without any clothes."

This last statement has Ianto blinking fiercely, and pulling his hand away.

"I was just checking to see if you were listening" Mark laughs.

Ianto cannot help but stare at the man in front of him. He is Ianto's opposite in a pair of black denim, and an open collared white shirt, that is kept in the jeans with a worn leather belt. There is a beaded necklace at the collar, and he shirt cuff have been rolled up and over his elbows, his brown winkle picker boots Ianto will swear have never seen a lick of polish. In a word Mark is scruffy, but Ianto cannot help but like it.

"So you know a lot about me" Ianto comments, a flush still alive on his cheeks.

"Well it's always good to know who you're going to be working side by side with. . .and to be honest works been a little slow for the past three days. . You're hot news Mr Jones" He says it with a crooked grin, and mimicking eyebrow and Ianto cannot help but smile, this sincerity is something that he has missed today.

"SO. . Mark Lester" Ianto boldly starts "you know a lot about me. . .how about you return the favour" Thankfully Mark's smile continues, but Ianto does not know where the sudden boldness has come from, if he didn't know better he would think he was flirting with Mark. . .

"Right Mark Lester 101. 28 years and 2 months. Senior Archivist one of Torchwood One. I graduated at the top of my class in European history and cultural studies from Exeter. Born just outside Brighton, moved to London, well I moved when I got recruited for torchwood, so around the two year mark now. Two Brothers, I'm the middle child. . . The difficult one as my mum likes to call me. Mum and Dad, happily retired to a little corner of the south coast, both brothers in our armed forces, and I am helping queen and country by filing away every report of any and every alien encounter. . ." Just as Ianto thinks Mark is getting serious Mark adds. "Oh and I'm single by the way, just in case you were wondering" He even winks after this, but all Ianto can do is blink in surprise.

"Um. ."

"Stop it Mark, you're scaring the poor boy" A rather short woman, comes from the retracting glass windows, and brushes past mark with a joking bristle before taking Ianto's hand.

"You must be Ianto Jones. . I am Gracie Trent long suffering friend of Mark's and one of the deputy Archivists." Her hand is warm in Ianto's as is her smile, a motherly figure is how Ianto first perceives her. As he looks at her his concentration set on the portly woman his mind focuses upon her.

_Lovely……should be…….... Mark…….. the pretty ones. . ._

Whoa

What happened there?

Ianto shakes his head trying to understand the words, that sounded like a badly tuned radio broadcast.

"Are you okay love? You seem a little peaky." Gracie seems concerned but Ianto manages to appease her with a small smile.

"Yeah he's fine Gracie, just overwhelmed by the attention" Mark comments brandishes an arm yet again at the empty room.

"Don't be like that Mark."

"Well the least they could do is come say hello"

"Um.. .sorry but what??" Ianto asks curiously.

"Today we have, including Gracie and myself ten archivists at work. That is the main reason for your appointment. We need another senior archivist to handle everything. Anyway the rest of our. . Team. They are not like you me and Gracie. . They are . . . Weird.

"Quiet. . .I would say quiet, and a little introverted." Gracie appeases.

"Anyway don't' be alarmed if you see loads of people walking round the archives. . Geeks ,they give us lot a bad name" Mark grunts, as Ianto tries to hide his smirk,


End file.
